Talk:Bryce Games/@comment-139.78.10.48-20180206231333
I mean to be fair. Ohm and Bryce just never got along at all. In truth I'd go as far as to say they hated each other. If those two were put in a survival situation. They would be doing everything they could do to throw each other under the bus. I noticed it back then but it is a whole lot more apparent when you look back on those videos now. Ohm did things that triggered Bryce (I will admit Bryce was '''right' about most of these things though which is why no one else really noticed or just brushed it off). I'm not really sure who blocked who first. But I'm not too surprised H20 and Cartoonz picked Ohm over Bryce. Sure you could say "they trust Ohm more because *insert reason here*". But of them can be pretty sneaky at times as well as equally honest even when no one believes them. '''I believe' the reason for them picking Ohm over Bryce is because while Bryce was good at being the sarcastic voice of reason in the group.... He just didn't have any real chemistry with most of them. It shows whenever references are made and Bryce says "I do not know about that because I am not '''OLD'..."'' The only one of H20's friends that Bryce actually had any chemistry with was Gorillaphant (Who is aweosme and has chemistry with the whole group now. Seriously, watching him play Siege with Cartoonz was genuinely hilarious). Whenever he played games with any of H20's friends. None of them ever really clicked with him outside of Mario Kart (That's because Bryce could talk shit while his mods ban his own audience for swearing in Stream Chat lol sorry I am a bit bias here). When playing GMod they kind of didn't care that he was there. In comparison Bryce just seems too normal and he's at a disadvantage because they've been gaming together for years. Lol we don't need to explain his chemistry with Ohm here. I guess in H20's case he could play some games with Bryce alone and be alright, so long as Bryce has something to talk about. In regards to Cartoonz... There is absolutely no chemistry whatsoever with just Bryce and Cartoonz. None. At least in Ohm's case they could just subtly throw shade at each other. Go back and forth a bit. But with Cartoonz? Lol there is nothing there for either of them to work with. Their personalities do not match up at all. It's easier to maintain a conversation with someone you hate. Than it is to maintain one with someone you have nothing in common with at all. There are some exagerations here and there. But this is my take on the situation for anyone else who may get curious and want to know what happened. To be honest I figured something happened last year but I thought it might have happened over Twitch. I didn't think Ohm's jealousy or dislike of Bryce flaunting his six pack would've sealed the deal. But Ohm and Bryce were probably just waiting for an excuse. Maybe one day they'll truly get over what happened. But considering neither of them have really spoken up about it on YouTube for awhile I do not think it will happen sometime soon. I'd like to be proven wrong. The whole situation is pretty childish if you ask me. Especially the blocking parts of it. You don't have to block someone just because you don't like them or hear what they have to say. You just ignore them after making your point. Blocking them is just petty. I've never had to block anyone in my life.